Shinobi of Sin City
by Crystalskyes
Summary: Our Naruto heroes find themselves sent to Las vegas itself, where they are to track down a theif under many hilarious aliases. Also remember what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. A great read! In script format.


Welcome to my first fanfiction!! Hope you like it. Please R&R. I'll do the same maybe for one of your stories O.o

This is a Naruto Fanfiction, so far written in a script format. It's fun to create that way!

Please enjoy. Note that this was not really meant to be acted out, but that would be so cool O.o

Future pairings: …not telling you! Read!

--

Shinobi of Sin City

**_Cast_**

**_Tsunade_**

**_Neji_**

**_Asuma_**

**_Tenten_**

**_Kakashi_**

**_Lee_**

**_Naruto_**

_**Inaho- **A fugitive_

**_Sasuke_**

_**Gennai- **A fugitive_

**_Sakura_**

_**Blondie- **A fugitive_

**_Shikamaru_**

_**Suit Man- **A worker in the hotel shows_

**_Ino_**

**_Ichiraku Ramen man_**

**_Choji_**

**_Various hotel workers including valet_**

**_Kiba_**

**_Various airport people including flight attendant_**

**_Shino_**

**_Hinata_**

**Act 1**

**Scene 1**

_(Naruto is seen paying his bill at Ichiraku Ramen as the scene opens. Several of his friends run by, including Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Lee. Sakura pauses as the others run ahead to some destination, and at the same time, Naruto finishes paying his ramen bill.)_

**Sakura**: Naruto! _(whacks Naruto in the back of his head)_ Why are you still here?! Tsunade-sama has that new mission for us!

**Naruto**: _(rubs back of neck)_ A-ah, hey, Sakura-chan! Was that today? (grins)

**Sakura**: Yes, Naruto no baka! All the others are already there! _(Sakura grabs Naruto's arm and begins to drag him away. The Ichiraku man waves goodbye.)_ I passed Choji, Hinata, and Sasuke already! Let's get going!

_(The scene shifts from Sakura dragging Naruto along the street to the Hokage's office, where every member from each team is standing waiting. The only shinobi missing are Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi, and the Sand village sibling trio. A few are shuffling their feet; the Hokage is doing paperwork. Sakura enters, dragging Naruto.)_

**Scene 2**

**Sakura: **I apologize, Tsunade-sama. I had to pick up Naruto.

**Tsunade: **It's alright, Sakura. _(Shuffles through papers on desk, then looks up.)_ Now that everyone is here, we can begin._ (Tsunade puts some reports at the edge of her cluttered desk for all to see.)_ Now, I will explain your mission.

_(There is a disruption as Kakashi opens the door- and bumps right into Shikamaru. Kakashi apologizes under his breath, and the Hokage takes no notice. She continues.)_

**Tsunade: **A band of three highly dangerous criminals- well, fugitives- have escaped from federal prison and have been committing a rash of serious crimes across the Land of Snow. _(She points to several places on a map plastered to the wall next to her. Several ninjas let out annoyed breaths.)_ We know that, for the moment, they are staying in our own land. They are in a large town a good distance west of here. They're- _(Tsunade sighs)_ what is it, Naruto?

**Naruto: **_(hand still raised)_ Can I go use the little ninja's room? _(Naruto is jumping slightly back and forth from the need to…go use the little ninja's room. Tsunade sighs.)_

**Tsunade: **Can't it wait? Oh. Good. _(Shikamaru has entrapped Naruto in a shadow.)_ Now then. There are two males, one female. Two of them are a couple. They have initiated into a gang in the town, and your mission is to keep an eye on them- when the time is right, we'll step in and take them and the gang down with them. _(Tsunade grins.)_

**Sasuke: **So what is this city?

**Tsunade: **Ah, sharp as ever, Sasuke-kun. You'll be traveling to, well, one of my favorite destinations. _(chuckles)_

**Kakashi: **(_Smirking_) and staying in the nicest hotels, I presume?

**Neji:** (_annoyed_) Can someone just tell us where we're going, already?

**Tsunade: **But of course! _(Grabs a large, detailed map.)_ You'll be in Sin City itself! _(spreads the map across the desk.)_

**Tsunade: **Welcome to Las Vegas.

--

Thanks for reading! More chapters are already done, and will come if I get reveiws!! Muwahaha. Hope you liked it!


End file.
